Septiplier One Shot Book
by weeaboo trash
Summary: Hello friends. It's your favourite sad piece of garbage here, Weeaboo Trash. Back at it again with another Best-Seller. My friend said I should write septiplier and turn it in as an essay in Language Arts class, I thought it was a good idea so I'm writing some to have on stand by. Some will be sad, some will be happy, some will be weird af. Enjoy my fellow trashlings :)
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Mark stood nervously outside Jack's bedroom door. He clutched a large bouquet of roses in his strong hands. Mark feared being rejected by the love of his life greatly, what if he didn't share the same feelings?

Mark realised that if he never confessed to Jack, he would always wonder whether or not Jack liked him. He looked down at the floor and took a couple deep breaths. And grabbed the door knob.

Before he could open the door, Jack left his room and stared at the roses in Mark's hands in a state of confusion. "Mark...what are you doing here?" Jack questioned. Mark had a few tears in his eyes and extended his arms to present the roses to Jack. "Jack...I love you…" Mark said shyly. Jack stood in shock, he did not expect this.

A tear fell down Jack's cheek before he bursted into tears. He ran towards Mark and pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Markimoo?" Jack uttered loudly between sobs.

This confused Mark, and he just froze in surprise before finally hugging Jack back. "It's okay Jackaboi, I'm here now." Mark told Jack with a small smile.

Jack looked up to Mark with a couple tears still stuck in his eyes. "...Really? You really like me Markimoo? I always had feelings for you but I was scared you didn't like me that way and never would" Jack sniffled between words as he said that.

"Same here Jack, same here." Mark patted Jack's back lightly in a comforting fashion.


	2. Chapter 2: Guy's Night Out

Jack and Mark were partying it up in the night club. They were tearing up the dance floor and all eyes were on them.

"Hell yeah are you feeling it now Jack (not dammit)?" Mark looked over and asked Jack ecstatically. Jack replied, "Pretty good man. Yeah I'm feeling it!" Jack's eyes twinkled and smiled under the silvery disco ball.

He stopped break dancing for a second and walked closer to Mark. "Hey all this dancing is wearing me down, how about we go get a drink?" Jack proposed with a grin.

"Sounds pretty good Jackaboi." The two men left the dance floor to head to the bar on the other side of the club.

It was an extravagant yet simple bar. Polished light wooden counter tops above darker wood counters. The whole thing pulled together nicely by a pink neon flamingo on the violet wall behind it.

The middle aged bartender asked what they wanted. The light emitted by the neon flamingo reflected off his glasses.

Jack and Mark both ordered red wine. Mark shook nervously in his seat. Jack soon noticed this and looked at Mark with slight concern.

"Mark? What's wrong?" Mark did not reply and instead took something out of his pocket.

"Excuse me, can I get the attention of the crowd? Hey! Stop the music for a second!" Mark shouted.

Just like he asked, the music was silenced and the crowd stared at him in confusion. This also confused Jack.

Mark got on one knee and revealed the object that was in his pocket only moments ago to be a box.

Mark looked down at the floor, then slowly looked up at Jack with soft eyes.

"...Jack. You mean the world to me, more than you could ever know. This has been on my mind since we first met. But I must ask you...will you marry me?"

Jack's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise and shock. He definitely did not expect this tonight. Mark looked up at him, waiting for his answer. Jack stuttered at first, but finally managed to get out the word "yes".

Mark's eyes lightened up. A large smile grew on his young face. He slipped the engagement ring on Jack's finger.

Jack stood back for a second to admire the beautiful light blue diamond ring and the way it gleamed in the lights of the club before running to Mark and pulling him into a tight, squeezing hug.

"You know Mark? This is the best guy's night out I ever had." The newly engaged couple then proceeded to drink their red wine, listening to the awws of the other party goers throughout the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Will You Be My Valentine?

Jack just got done recording and editing another Subnautica video. His tummy started making the rumblies and he sighed to himself.

"I hate that I am by myself on the most romantic day of the year. Maybe I should go get a bite to eat with Mark, no homo though that's for certain…

I called Mark on my cellphone and asked him if he wanted to go to Applebee's and he said yes and to meet him there in 20 minutes.

Better get going!

*Time Skip*

When I got to Applebee's the whole building was decked out in flowers and hearts. Mark waited by the front door with a soft, gentle smile on his face.

"Hey Markimoo!" I half-shouted to him before giving him a friendly hug. He froze for a split-second before hugging back, as if he did not expect it.

"Shall we go in Jackaboi?" Mark asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I was so ecsatic today for some reason...maybe it is because...nevermind!

We were seated at a booth right next to the window. A warming pink candle sat in the center of the table. The red-headed waitress took our orders and we started playing the waiting game.

Mark sat nervously in his seat. He twiddled his fingers and tried to scoot back into the red velvet booth, but to no avail.

Jack soon noticed this strange behaviour coming out of his friend however.

"Hey Mark is something wrong?" Jack asked with slight concern.

"Jack...will you be my valentine?" Mark took a beautiful boquet of crimson roses that he hid underneath the table and presented them to Jack, nervous that he would be rejected.

But he wasn't. Jack accepted his gift gladly.

"Yes Mark, I have always loved you since the day we met". Jack said slowly with pure love in his eyes.

Mark was shocked at first, he had always been afraid of being rejected, but his dreams came true this valentines day.

Finally Mark managed to say the words "I love you too".

They happily ate their meals and had a great rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura Trees

**CHAPTER 23**

 **Mark's POV**

I was underneath a shimmering pink sakura tree with Jack as the petals scattered all around us. The morning dew on the long bright green grass glistened in the rising sun and produced a pleasant scent alongside the cherry blossoms.

"Wow... the sight is so breathtaking. Who could have thought the Earth could be so beautiful? You know… I like this better than Hell, could stay forever. But do you want to know what is even more beautiful Mark?"

"Hmm?" I gazed into Jack's eyes as he returned the look.

"...You" Jack said softly as he stretched his arms behind him before setting them down on the grass.

I smiled and blushed a light pink. Jack grabbed my chin with one hand and brought me into a short yet sweet kiss before turning his head away from me slowly.

"...I felt like doing that...I love you, Mark…" Jack told me shyly.

"...Jack, I have a confession. I...I love you too."

He smiled at me and said, "You make me so happy, this truly is a wonderful day and it has barely started yet".

I put my arm around Jack and we sat against the sakura tree in peace. Jack looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes as a beeping sound can be heard in the horizon.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Jack faded away and I opened my eyes. It was all a dream. I turned off my alarm, disappointed it wasn't my reality. Either way, it is the dawn of a new day and I must get going.

 **Jack's POV**

I had a strange dream last night. I don't remember much, but I do remember seeing pink cherry blossoms and a handsome young man. I wonder who he is?

(Yes this is a chapter from my other fanfiction but I felt that it could also be a one shot so I also posted it here)


End file.
